


Predatory

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura wasn't expecting Dark Marik, but he's willing to be flexible.  Written for the YGO kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up a bit and reposted from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DXAL kink meme on Livejournal/Dreamwidth.

"Come here, old man," the boy said, his eyes dark and half-lidded. "I'll make that scar of yours pretty again."

Bakura threw back his head and laughed. This wasn't the quiet boy he'd come in with, that was for sure, but this new side was plenty interesting on his own. His golden hair was spread out over the mattress like a lion's mane. "And how are you going to do that?" Bakura asked with a smirk, straddling the boy's hips and leaning low over his chest.

The boy smirked, apparently unfazed. He was strong; Bakura could see the muscles flexing as the boy tugged at the rope binding his wrists to the bedframe. He didn't say anything, and for a moment it was almost as though he was ignoring the question. Then, in a fluid movement like a sand viper, he lunged up, his teeth snapping a hairs breadth from Bakura's cheek. Bakura pulled back, started, his heart pounding, but the boy just chortled.

Bakura scowled and reached down to tweak the boy's nipple in retaliation. The boy gasped at that, low and gratifying, and Bakura settled forward again so that all his weight was resting on the boy's hips. "I'm not much older than you, _boy._ " It was on the tip of his tongue to instruct the boy to call him the thief king, just because hearing the boy moan it during orgasm would be that much more pleasurable. He resisted that impulse; it wasn't wise. "You can call me Bakura," he said instead, "or Master."

"You can call me Marik," the boy mimicked back at him, "or _Master._ " He grinned, his teeth gleaming a startling white.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, and he leaned down until he was close enough to feel Marik's short, panted breaths against his face. "You might scare other people, brat, but not me. You're going to get fucked one way or the other, and nobody's going to be calling you master afterwards."

Marik bucked up against him, though not violently enough to throw him off. "You're all show," he said. "Take off the rope and we'll see if you're still that confident."

Bakura took Marik's lip in his mouth and bit down none to gently, though not hard enough to draw blood. Marik made a sound and bit back. His teeth scraped painfully against Bakura's mouth and down the side of his chin. Bakura wasn't about to give Marik the satisfaction of pulling away, though; instead, he scraped his fingernails hard down Marik's sides until Marik hissed and flung his head back, twisting his whole body. "How's that for confidence," Bakura said with a smirk.

Marik glared at him. Some of that casual arrogance had gone, and in its place was fire. "Try that again and your fingers won't survive," he said, bucking again. His hands curled into fists.

The movement of Marik's hips allowed Bakura to move off gracefully and grab the small pot of oil he'd set at the foot of the bed when they came in. "What's that? 'Master Bakura, I need your cock inside me'?" He dipped his fingers in and held them up so that they gleamed. "That's what I hear."

Some of the coiled tension left Marik's shoulders. "You could put it in my mouth," he offered, which sent a tempting jolt of arousal straight to Bakura's cock until Marik flashed his teeth again. "You didn't strike me as the type to play it safe."

"And you didn't strike me as the mouthy type." Bakura pushed Marik's loincloth up his hips and was gratified by the boy spreading his legs with an eagerness that belied his poisoned words. He was tight around Bakura's fingers, but he pushed back with an ease that spoke of practice.

Bakura pushed inside of Marik after coating his cock with oil as well and started to fuck him in earnest. Unlike some other boys Bakura had taken, Marik didn't lie there and take it; he gave it back just as hard. His hips moved with Bakura's, increasing the tempo to a fever pitch until Bakura lost himself and came. He slumped down over Marik's chest, trying to catch his breath.

He heard the laugh, but in his post-orgasmic haze, he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the sharp sting of Marik's bite on his jaw, right under the scar. The boy held fast, his hips still moving against Bakura's until he came as well, his come spilling hot across their stomachs.

"Fuck," Bakura growled. He pulled away and pressed his hand to the bite to check for blood as Marik started to laugh again.


End file.
